Hogwarts and the Deathly Hallows
by CheckersChance2
Summary: The mysterious A.S. Potter sends back a copy of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, to help prevent the deaths that are to come. (REPOST, , THIS STORY WILL NOT CONTAIN ACTUAL TEXT FROM THE STORY,...Unfortunetly, BUT IT IS STILL A READING THE BOOKS FIC)
1. Prologue

Okay this has been deleted, but im going to make it follow the rules, this story won't have copied text, just little descriptions between my comments.

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

* * *

Umbridge screamed, pointing her wand out at her desk as a bright light appeared on her desk.

The light faded, and a large book was in its place. She picked it up, and a look of confusion appeared on her face.

_Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_

"What's this?" She asked out loud, and then another bright orb showed up, and turned into a piece of parchment, with a note on it.

_Professor Umbridge,_ it read.

_This book is a complete, and utterly accurate of what happens when Harry Potter is seventeen It will reveal the absolute truth about you-know-who's so called return, I made it You using his pensive. Cast the 'liberas' spell on it, to check its accuracy if you don't believe me._

_But here's the catch._

_If you want to prove that a certin someone is lying about the return of Lord Voldemort, this book must be read out loud, to all of Hogwarts, and a few certain people, that I have included at the end of this letter._

_I hope you get the answers you need._

_A.S .Potter_

_PS-Nymphadora Tonks, Alastor Moody, Remus Lupin, Snuffles the Dog, (Ask Lupin to bring him), Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, and Percy Weasley, Fleur Delacour Cornelius Fudge, and Amelia Bones._

"_LIBERAS!"_ She said, pointing her wand at the book.

It glowed bright green, confirming the truth.

She would have Potter for good this time.

The next morning, Harry Potter and his friends, were still raving about how well their D.A. meeting went the night before. Even Neville managed to stun his partner Luna.

They made their way down to the hall, and stopped when they saw a group of people sitting at the Gryffindor table, (because Gryffindor was a slightly smaller house, so it had a bit more room).

"Lupin?" Harry said, at the same time Ron said "Mum"

"What are you doing here?"

"No idea Harry," He replied "Umbridge called us in to come."

Harry made a face at that. "Oh great." He mumbled, sitting down next to him, followed by Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.

"Sirius is here." Remus whispered, and Harry's eyes widened.

"Where?" He whispered back.

Snuffles climbed up, and squeezed between the two of them, and barked happily.

The four students near him all grinned, knowing who it is.

"Heh hem." Umbridge said, and everyone turned to her. " I was given a little gift-"

"We don't need to know what your mum sends for Christmas!" Fred shouted, causing three of the tables to laugh, and even a few teachers to smirk.

"DETENTION MR. WEASLEY!"

A white orb appeared again, except this time it was like a howler, so everyone could hear.

"_No Detentions can be given, nor points taken away during the reading."_

Fred smirked.

Umbridge growled.

"AS I WAS SAYING! I was given a book, of Harry Potter, when he is seventeen." She said, and everyone gasped.

"But I'm only fifteen now!" Harry said confused.

"Right you are, for once." She said that last part under her breath. "This book was sent back in time, from someone names A.S. Potter."

His eyes widened.

"How can you be sure this isn't a ruse?" Mad-Eye asked suspiciously

"I preformed the liberas charm Mister Moody. Feel free to preform it yourself if you don't trust me." She smiled her disgustingly sweet smile.

"Liberas!" He said, and again, the book glowed green.

"It's the truth." He said, shocked.

"You were all called here, to read this book, and so we shall. All classes are canceled, until the book is complete."

The students, (besides Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny) cheered.

"Now, let's begin. The book is entitled, "Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows."

"What are those?" Malfoy asked.

"Well," Luna began. "Daddy says-"

"Miss Lovegood," Dumbledore said quietly. "I believe the book will explain."

"Okay!" She said in her dreamy voice, then continued to play with her hair.

"'In Memoriam' is the chapter title"


	2. In Memorium

**AGAIN THERE IS NO COPYRIGHTED TEXT USED, THE BOLD IS JUST SMALL SUMMARIES.**

A/N- I skipped the first chapter in the book, because if Albus Potter made this, with the Pensieve memories, theres no way to have to Death Eater meeting.

Hope you all enjoy it!

~CheckersChance2~

**Chapter 2: In Memoriam**

**Harry's bleeding**

"Oh Harrykins-"George said.

"-When are you not bleeding?" Fred continued.

"Oh shut it." Harry mumbled, much to their amusement.

**He was holding his hand and swearing quietly**

"You shouldn't swear Harry." Molly scolded.

"But…I'm bleeding." Harry smiled her.

**He used his shoulder to open the door, and he stepped on a cold cup of tea that was on the floor.**

"It was probably a booby trap or something, from Dudley." Harry said.

"Or maybe you're just as clumsy as Tonks." Ginny joked.

"OI!" Harry and Tonks complained

**Harry said 'What the-'**

"You better not finish that statement." Hermione said.

**The house was deserted, Harry assumed the cup was just a trick from Dudley.**

**He kept his hand raised, picked up the broken cup pieces and threw them in his overflowing bin.**

"You really should clean your room more Harry." Molly said.

**He went to the bathroom to run his finger under the water, while mentally complaining about the fact that he can't do magic for four more days.**

"So, I'm almost seventeen?" Harry asked.

"Obviously." Malfoy sneered.

"Shut it ferret." Ron muttered

**He admitted that the cut would have defeated him.**

"Harry James Potter, Death by finger wound." Fred said.

"Sounds about right." George finished

**He doesn't know how to prepare wounds, the book starts to say immediate plans, but cuts off before the word plans is said.**

"Immediate what?" Collin asked

"I have to turn the page, you nitwit."

"Don't call him a Nitwit you insufferable wetch of a woman." McGonagall groweled under her breath. Nobody talks to her lions that way.

**Plans is added, he thinks that he'll have to ask Hermione how to repair wounds.**

Hermione smirked.

**He cleaned up some tea with toilet paper, then enters his bedroom, slamming the door behind him.**

"Oh temper, Temper Harry." Remus laughed next to him.

**He had spent the morning emptying his trunk, something he hadn't done in six years.**

"Alright, that's just disgusting." Lavender wrinkled her nose.

**He had always just skimmed the topmost three fourths of it, leaving old quills and beetle eyes at the bottom.**

"Eww!" Parvati complained

**A few minutes ago he stuck his hand in, only to be cut by something inside the mess, he decided to proceed cautiously from now on**

"Proceed cautiously? Harry? What has the world come too?" Ron laughed

**He found the pin from the fourth book, about him and Cedric.**

"You kept the badge?" Draco asked confused.

"It's all I had to remind me of Cedric." Harry explained, and everyone nodded, understanding

**His sneakescope, and the gold locket.**

"I don't own a locket…"

"Maybe you do in two years?" Ginny said, shrugging her shoulders.

**The note from R.A.B. hidden inside, he found what cut him, it was a small piece of the mirror from Sirius, who is dead.**

"WHAT?!" Harry, Remus, Tonks, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and Ginny all shouted at once.

"How the bloody hell did he die! And when!" Harry cried out.

Nobody commented on his language, because another orb appeared in front of Harry.

_Sirius Black was killed during your fifth year, in the Department of Mysteries. You received a planted vision from Voldemort, and you rushed to save Sirius, but he wasn't actually there. Voldemort only wanted you there to receive a prophecy. Anyway, A battle occurred in the room with the veil between the living, and the dead, Bellatrix Lestrange shot a curse at Sirius, and he fell through the veil._

Everyone stared in shock.

"What prophecy?" Harry chocked out, and yet another orb appeared.

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... And the Dark Lord shall mark him as his equal, for he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... And either must die at the hand of the other, for neither can live while the other survives... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."_

All eyes were on Harry, mouths open in shock, yet again. Dumbledore had his face in his hands, and Snape wore a blank expression.

"So, one of us, is going to have to kill the other?" Harry asked.

"It appears so Mister Potter." McGonagall said sympathetically.

"THE DARK LORD IS ALREADY DEAD!" Umbridge screeched.

"OH SHUT IT YOU GREAT TOAD!" Harry shouted, then turned back to McGonagall. "I guess I already knew that." He sat down, not the slightest bit frightened.

People looked at him again, all wondering the same thing. "How can he accept his death so easily?

Umbridge continued

**He searched inside, but there were no more pieces, just powdered glass.**

**He looked in the mirror, seeing nothing but his green eyes.**

'Lily's eyes.' Snape thought to himself.

**He put the piece on the days newspaper that was unread, he had bitter memories, and regret about finding the mirror, he continued to search through his trunk.**

"Not that I'm complaining, but why are you finally cleaning?" Tonks asked.

"No idea." Harry asked, equally confused.

**He threw away useless items, like his school and Quidditch robes, his potions things, his parchment, quills, and most of his textbooks were in the corner of the room to be left behind.**

"What!?" A majority of the school asked.

"Why are you dropping out mate?" Ron asked.

"I have no idea." Harry said, sadly.

"Probably some noble reason." Ginny said.

"You're probably right." Hermione agreed.

**He wondered what his family would do with his things. Probably burn them like it was the only evidence of a dreadful crime.**

A lot of people looked confused.

"They're like muggle Death Eaters." Harry explained. "They hate everything about magic."

"But they love you, right?" Hermione asked.

Harry said nothing.

**His normal clothes, invisibility Cloak, kit for potions, a few books, the photo album from Hagrid, some letters, and his wand were packed in an old rucksack.**

"You have an invisibility Cloak?" The twins shouted.

"Can we borrow it?" Fred grinned.

The teachers all groaned, but let out a sigh of relief when Harry said "Nah, I like the school standing."

**Which had the Marauders Map in the front pocket.**

"What is that?" Some people asked.

"Oh, you know, just a map." Harry sighed, giving a smirk to the people who knew about it.

**The gold locket with the note were also in the front pocket. The locket was there because of what it had cost to get it, not because of its physical value.**

"What did it cost? Harry asked out loud, and the answer appeared in front of him.

_Albus Dumbledore died, hours after you and he obtained the locket._

Everyone was speechless, unable to comprehend what they just heard.

**There were a lot of newspapers next to Hedwig.**

"Oh, I love your owl Harry." Cho smiled, Harry blushed, and Ginny frowned.

**There was one for everyday Harry had been here. He got up and moved over to his desk, Hedwid is mad at Harry because he won't let her out of her cage.**

Some people chuckled at the moody owl, who flew in through the owl opening near the top of the Great Hall, who perched herself near Harry.

**at the bottom of the pile of the newspapers, Harry was looking for the one with the resignation of Charity Burbage**

"I would never resign!" Professor Burbage cried.

"Maybe it's a ruse? And Death Eaters killed you?" Moody shrugged, and she burst out into tears.

"Nice Moody." Tonks grumbled.

**He found the article he was looking for, it was the obituary for Dumbledore**

(A/N- I had no commentary on the article, sorry)

**Harry stared at the picture of Dumbledore, who had his normal kind smile. He gave of the impression, (even in print) of betraying Harry, who's sad feelings mixed with humiliation.**

"Oh Harry." Dumbledore sighed.

**He thought he knew Dumbledore pretty well, but now that he read the obituary he had to recognize that he didn't know him all that much. He never imagined Dumbledore being young, he just thought Dumbledore poped up one day old. The thought of Dumbldore being a teenager was very odd. It was like thinking about Hermione being stupid, or a Blast-Ended Skrewt being nice.**

The people who knew Hermione laughed, and the people who what Skrewt's were laughed harder

**He had never thought to ask Dumbledore about his past. No doubt it would have felt strange, impertinent even, but after all, it had been common knowledge that Dumbledore had taken part in that legendary duel with Grindelwald,**

Dumbledore sighed again, thinking of his old friend.

**Harry hadn't thought to ask about what Dumbledore's life had been like. They always talked about Harry's past, future, and plans.**

"Conceded much Potter?" Malfoy sneered, and the Slytherin's all laughed

. . . **and it seemed to Harry now, despite the fact that his future was so dangerous and so uncertain, that he had missed irreplaceable opportunities when he had failed to ask Dumbledore more about himself, even though the only personal question he had ever asked his headmaster was also the only one he suspected that Dumbledore had not answered honestly:**

**It occurred to Harry now that dispite the fact that his opposite of past was very dangerous, and unknown that he missed an irreplaceable chance to learn about Dumbledore. IN fact the only personal question Harry had asked Dumbledore, he was sure the old man answered dishonestly. **

"See! Dumbledore is always a liar!" Fudge shouted.

"SHUT IT!" Most Gryffindor's shouted at the minister

**The 'what do you see when you look in the mirror' question.**

"Harry," Dumbledore said, "You are correct in thinking that I was not honest. I see my sister Arianna in the mirror." He wiped a tear from his old wrinkled face.

"I'm sorry sir." Harry said.

**After a while, he tore out the article, and threw away the rest of the newspaper.**

"Where all Daily Prophets belong!" A Hufflepuff sang.

**His room was pretty clean, the only things out of place were the day's Daily Prophet, and the broken mirror piece on top of it.**

More sad looks were given, at the thought of Sirius.

**Voldemort wasn't mentioned in the Prophet.**

"IT WILL NEVER MENTION HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED, FOR HE IS DEAD!"

Those who believed Harry all glared at the woman.

**Harry was positive that the Ministry was convincing the newspaper to keep quiet about Voldemort.**

"Are you implying that the Ministry supports the Dark Lord?" Amelia Bones asked.

"No idea Ma'am."

**It was only now, therefore, that he saw what he had missed. Across the bottom half of the front page a smaller headline was set over a picture of Dumbledore striding along looking harried:**

**And he saw what he missed earlier, there was a small headline set over a picture of Dumbledore. **

People frowned at the memory of their beloved Headmaster.

**Rita Skeeters Article**

"That vile cockroach." Hermione glared.

"What are you saying Miss Granger?" Madam bones said.

"Reeta Skeeter is an unregistered Animagus!" People gasped.

"How can you be so sure?"

"I discovered it last year, I wasn't going to say anything, but that article is just vile. I don't even care that she hasn't even written it yet!." Hermione said, receiving slightly shocked looks.

**Harry stared blankly at the page, with Revulsion and fury.**

"Don't blame you mate." Ron said.

**He threw it hard at the wall, having it join the rest of the rubbish in his overflowing bin.**

The neat-freaks in the room sighed.

**He walked around blindly, barley conscious of his actions he moved things only to put them back in the same place.**

**Mentions the Potter-Dumbledore relationship, Harry bellowed 'Lies!' **

"Good for you Harry!" Someone shouted, unnoticing Dumbledore's grim expression

**He scared the neighbor, so was mowing his lawn.**

"Oh Harry, don't scare the neighbors!" Fred cried sarcastically

**Harry thought about all of Rita's 'lies'.**

Dumbledore grimaced

**He saw a flash of bright blue, and cut his finger again on the mirror sliver. .**

"He's like a boy version of Nymphadora." Remus whispered to Mad-Eye, but Tonks heard him.

"Don't call me Nymphadora Remus!" She exclaimed, hitting him across the back of his head.

**He had imagined it, he must have done. He glanced over his shoulder, but the wall was a sickly**

**peach color of Aunt Petunia's choosing:**

**He thought he had imagined it, all he saw behind him was the peach colored walls.**

"Blech." Lavender groaned "Peach is a horrible color."

**There was nothing blue there for the mirror to reﬂect. He peered into the mirror fragment**

**He's sad, he thought it was Dumbledore's eyes, but Albus Dumbledore's eyes can never look at him again.**

"That's the end of the chapter." The toad announced.

"Harry, that's really depressing." Luna sighed at him.

"Who wants to read next? I don't want to read all of this book by myself."

"I'll read Professor." Hermione said, and the book was levitated over to her.

**A/N-Well, this isn't sooo bad I guess, I wish I could have kept it the same though, but if this lets me keep my story up then I'll do it.**


	3. The Dursleys Departing

**Hey i'm so sorry it's been a while, I had a D in my 11th grade Chemistry class, and it wasa low D, and my mom barely let me on my laptop, but now my grade is a C, so she said I could have it back, as long as i keep my grades up.  
**

**Hope the wait was worth it :)**

**Chapter 3: The Dursleys Departing**

"Alright, this chapter is called "The Dursleys Departing." Hermione said.

"Who are the Dursleys?" Astoria asked.

"My relatives." Harry answered in a stiff voice.

**The front door opened and closed. Vernon yelled 'Oi you!'**

"Well…That's rude." Neville said, and Harry shrugged his shoulders

**Harry knew who his uncle was calling.**

"They call you 'You' for sixteen years?" Hermione hissed.

"Nope." Harry replied. "Fourteen, and they used another name too."

**But he didn't respond anyway.**

Harry smirked.

**He was looking at the mirror again, and his uncle yelled 'BOY!'**

"THAT'S the other name?" She shouted from next to him.

**Harry slowly got to his feet, put the mirror piece in his rucksack, that had the other things he was taking.**

"I wonder where he's going." Justin said out loud.

**Vernon complained about how long Harry took to get there, and then yelled that he wanted a word.**

"He could at least say please or something." Ginny huffed,

**Harry came down the stairs, with his hands in his pockets.**

"Just like James." Remus smiled.

'_Arrogant' Snape thought_

**The Dursleys were dressed in travel clothes, Dudley was muscular.**

"Muscular?" Harry, Fred, George, Ron, and Arthur said together, and then they all laughed

**Vernon told Harry to sit, Harry raised his eyebrows at his Uncle.**

"What am I doing...?" Harry wondered to himself

**Vernon added please, with a wince.**

"Wow, I got him to said it!" Harry laughed

**Harry sat down, his uncle paced, and his face is large and purple.**

"Lovely…" Pansy said.

"Didn't know you went for grape man Parkinson!" George called out,

Pansy huffed, but didn't retort.

**Vernon stopped in front of Harry, and said that he changed his mind.**

"About what?" Harry frowned.

**Vernon says it's all crap, while glaring at Harry with piggy little eyes.**

"Little? Nothing about that man is little."

**Vernon said that he doesn't believe a word of what he had been told. His family was going to stay put, and not go anywhere. He had also been changing his mind every twenty-four hours for the last four weeks.**

**The best moment Harry saw was when Uncle Vernon dropped dumbells on his foot, with roars of pain and a lot of swearing.**

Harry and a few others started laughing.

"He shouldn't swear in front of you." Molly scolded.

"Yes Mum." Harry smiled at her, and she beamed at being called that.

**While pacing again, Vernon said that According to Harry, the Dursleys are in danger from…**

"Some of 'My lot' I'm guessing." Harry muttered.

**Some of Harry's lot.**

"What do they mean 'your lot'" Tonks asked narrowing her eyes.

"Wizards." Harry answered only.

**Uncle Vernon repeated that he doesn't believe his family is in danger, and he was up half the night thinking**

"Oh no. Here we go."

**it over, he thinks its just a plot to get the house.**

**Harry said 'the house? What house?'**

"Why would he want that house?" Ginny said. "All the happy memories?"

**Vernon screams that he's talking about this house, his house, and that house prices are skyrocketing. He thinks Harry wants them out of the way and that he's going to do some magic and before they know the deeds will be in Harry's name and-**

"Oh God, he's being an idiot!" Harry exclaimed.

**Harry yells 'Are you out of your mind?' He says 'Just a plot to get this house?' and he asks if he's as stupid as he looks.**

A few people grinned.

**Petunia squealed 'Don't you dare-!'' but Vernon silenced her with a wave of his hand. Harry reminds the Dursley's that he already has a house, and asks why would he want this one? All the Happy Memories?**

"Aww, Ickle-Gin Gin thinks like Harrykins!" Fred sang, which made Harry and Ginny blush.

**Nobody said anything. Harry figured he had impressed his uncle with his argument.**

"Well, I like me in the future." Harry thought to himself

**Vernon says 'You claim that this Lord Thing-"**

"We should start calling him that Forge."

"Couldn't agree more Gred."

"—**Voldemort,"**

Cue flinches.

"It's just a name guys." Harry mumbled impatiently.

**Harry said, then goes on that he's already said it a hundred times. That it's not a claim, Dumbledore told him last year, Kingsley and Mr. Weasley -**

The twins, Ron, and Harry all grinned at memory of Arthur blowing up the fireplace.

**Vernon angrily hunched his shoulders, Harry assumed his uncle was attempting to forget the memories of the unplanned visit, a couple days in Harry's summer holidays, when two adult wizards showed up. Kingsley and Mr. Weasleys arrival had come as a shock to the Weasleys, but it was probably because Arthur once destroyed half of the Dursleys living room.**

The hall erupted in laughter.

"What did you do Arthur?" Molly grumbled, her face in her hands.

"Well, I may, or may not have blown up their fireplace…"

The hall laughed again.

**his reappearance could not have been expected to delight Uncle Vernon.**

**Him showing up, didn't come as a delight to Uncle Vernon**

"I would think not." Arthur laughed.

**Harry repeated the names Kingsley and Mr. Weasley, then added 'explained it all as well,' Harry then goes on to say that when he is seventeen the charm him safe will break, and it will put them in danger. Voldemort will target them, and use them to try to figure out where Harry is, or capture them to get Harry to come and rescue them.**

"Would you rescue them Harry?" Collin asked.

"Yeah, probably." Harry shrugged his shoulders.

**It is explained that the Order wants to help them, and they were offered the best protection there is.**

"What's the 'Order'" A Hufflepuff girl asked, and the members of said order all stiffened up.

Nobody answered her.

**Vernon says that he thought there was a Ministry of Magic.**

"He said Magic." Harry mused to himself, very surprised.

**Harry says there is, then Vernon demands to know why the Ministry won't protect them**

"The ministry wouldn't protect you! It's probably infiltrated." Harry said, and Fudge glared at him.

**Harry laughed, then said that they think the Ministry is infiltrated**

Harry smirked up at Fudge.

**Vernon was breathing heavily, his great black mustache tipples, and his face still purple.**

"That's just revolting…"

**Vernon want's Kingsley…(no not like that you sick minded people) he wants Kingsley to be his guard, but its obvious Kingsley is doing something else.**

"What should my reaction be to this?" Kingsly asked in his deep voice.

"I'm not sure…"

**Harry barely managed to keep his eyes from rolling, he had been asked half a dozen times already**

"Ahh…"

**Harry told him that Kingsley is protecting the Prime Minister.**

Kingsley smiled.

**Vernon says 'Exactly, he's the best!''**

"Which is why I'm protecting the Prime Minister!"

**It explains how they had first seen Kingsley, standing behind the Muggle Prime Minister. It explains his muggle attire, deep voice, and it says the Dursleys wouldn't like it if they had seen his earring.**

"Well, I do love my earring…" He said, his hand at his ear.

**Harry tells him Kingsley is taken, but Hestia Jones and Dedalus Diggle are fine.**

"Oh, I like them!" Charlie said with a smile.

**Vernon begins to say 'If we'd even seen CVs…' but Harry lost his patience. He got up and close to his uncle, and pointed to the TV set.**

"What are you going to do Harrykins?"

"No idea Fred." Harry said.

"How'd you know I was Fred!"

"I could always tell you apart." He shrugged his shoulders, ignoring the look on every Weasleys face.

**Harry explained that the accidents that are happening aren't accidents. People are dying and going missing and Voldemort is behind it. Even the fogs aren't natural they're from the Dementors, the things that attacked the Dursleys son.**

"YOU WERE NOT ATTACKED BY DEMENTORS!" Umbridge screeched.

"I know how we can settle this." Harry smiled.

"How then?"

"Was I attacked by Dementors this summer, and if so, who sent them to me." Harry said, and grinned when the white orb appeared.

_Yes, Delores Umbridge sent two Dementors to attack you, and your cousin Dudley Dursley._

Umbridge paled.

"Well," Amelia said. "That alone gets you ten years in Azkaban."

Umbridge paled even more

**Dudley jerked his hand up to cover his mouth. As his parents and cousin looked at him he asked if there were more of them.**

"He thinks there's only two Dementors?" Someone asked

**Harry laughed, saying 'More than those two? There are hundreds, maybe thousands by now, as they feed on frear and despair-'**

Snuffles shuddered.

**Vernon says 'alright you made your point' and Harry replies with 'I hope so, because when I'm seventeen everything will be coming after me, maybe even inferi-that's dead bodies enchanted by a Dark Wizard.**

"The inferi sound kind of creepy…" Denis mumbled shyly.

**Vernon complains that he'd have to miss work, and Dudley miss school.**

"IDIOTS!" Mad-Eye shouted. "They're more concerned about work and school than death!"

Hermione shifted in her seat, remembering what she said in first year.

**Harry shouts that they don't understand, and they'd torture and kill them like they killed Lily and James.**

There was a moment of silence for James and Lily.

**Dudley says he's going with the Order.**

"Wow, he talking sense." Ginny said

**Harry says Dudley is making sense**

"Don't you say a word." Ginny said, pointing her wand at the twins.

**The battle was won, if Dudley was afraid enough to take the help being offered, his parents would too. They wouldn't want to be separated from their Duddykins.**

"THEIR WHAT?" People exploded with a fit of giggles, that took a few minutes to calm them down.

**Harry says that they'll be there in five minutes, he left the room thinking about what your supposed to say to someone after sixteen years of solid dislike.**

"Mister Potter?" McGonagall asked,

"Yes Ma'am?" He answered.

"How much do they dislike you?"

"Oh…um. Let's continue with the story, Hermione?"

"Miss Granger, please wait a moment. Mister Potter?"

"A fair bit, alright?" He replied in an annoyed tone.

"We will discuss this later. Continue Miss Granger."

"Alright."

**He's in his room again, fiddling with his rucksack, and fed Hedwig some owl nuts that she ignored. He tells her she'll be able to fly again soon.**

Hedwig made a loud screeching noise, whenever her not being able to fly was mentioned, which made everyone giggle a bit

**Hesia and Dedalus arrive, Dedalus says it's an honor as ever.**

"Oh God." Harry mumbled, slamming his head down on the table.

**Dedalus says good day to 'Harry Potter's relatives'**

"They won't like being addressed like that." Harry laughed.

**The Dursleys aren't happy.**

"Oh Harrykins-"

"Oh shut it."

The twins pouted.

**Dudley shrank nearer to his mother**

"Why?" Hannah asked.

"Hagrid once gave my cousin a pig tail." Harry explained.

There was a long silence, then the room erupted in laughter, Hagrid even got a standing ovation.

**They'll leave before Harry, the ministry is still out to get him.**

"So, even in two years, the Ministry has it out for me?" Harry sulked.

"Apparently so." Tonks said sympathetically

**Vernon is asked if he knows how to drive.**

"He's not going to take that well." Harry said.

"Why? Driving is hard!" Ron said.

"For a twelve year old boy maybe, and that was a flying car." Harry pointed out.

"Oh, right."

**Vernon is offended, and says he knows how to drive.**

"Told you."

**Dedalus tries to compliment Vernon on his driving capabilities, and Vernon's losing confidence in the escape plan.**

"I can imagine that." Remus said

**Vernon mutters 'can't even drive' under his breath, luckily it was unheard by the adult wizards.**

"Wonder what would have happened if they heard…"

**There's a change in Harry's arrangement, Harry interrupted saying he thought Mad-Eye was going to side along Apparate with him**

"Ministry can track apparition Boy." Moody said.

**Hestia says Mad-Eye will explain.**

"Like 'e just did." Fleur laughed.

**A voice came out of Dedalus pocket watch, telling him to hurry up.**

" CONSTANT VIGILANCE" Mad-Eye shouted

**Dedalus says that they're going to try to time Harry's departure with the Dursleys Disapparition, the charm will break when they leave, he then asks if the Dursleys are ready to go.**

A few sniggers were heard, remembering all the unpacking.

**They were all staring at the bulge in his waistcoat pocket.**

Charlie chuckled.

**Hestia assumes there were be loving and tearful goodbyes.**

Harry scoffed. "Like that's going to happen."

**Harry says there's no need for privacy, but Vernon makes that unnecessary by saying 'Well, this is goodbye then boy'**

"Wait. Just wait a damn minute." Ginny said in a deadly serious voice. "You're leaving, for something obviously dangerous, and he doesn't even give you a proper goodbye?!"

Harry didn't answer.

**He almost gives Harry a handshake, but stops before he does.**

Ginny, and most other girls in the room all fumed.

**Petunia asks if 'Diddy' is ready.**

"DIDDY?" Lee cried out, holding his ribs laughing.

**She's avoiding looking at Harry**

Ginny was looking very dangerous.

**Dudley looked like Grawp (his expression did)**

"Giant?" McGonagall asked through her teeth,

"I don't know." Harry said honestly

**Dudley says he doesn't understand, why isn't Harry coming with them?**

Harry raised an eyebrow.

**Dudleys parents look at him like he said he wants to be a pretty ballerina **

"….."

**Dudley asks again, after his father says 'what'. Vernon then says 'he doesn't want to, you don't want to, do you?'**

"Not in the slightest." Harry mumbled

**Harry says he doesn't**

**Vernon starts to march out the door, Dudley didn't move, so his parents didn't leave yet either.**

"What now?" barked Uncle Vernon, reappearing in the doorway.

**It seems that Dudley was struggling with concepts too difficult to put into words. After sever moments of apparently painful internal struggle he said, "But where's he going to go?"**

**Dudley asks 'Where's he going to go?"**

Harry's mouth opened in shock.

**There was a silence, then Hestia said 'you surely know where your nephew is going?"**

"I wish I knew where I was going…"

"**Off with some of our lot?"**

**Vernon replies with "He's off with some of your lot, Dudley lets go get into the car, were in a hurry" Dudley still did not follow.**

**Hestia exclaims 'Some of out lot?'**

"I've honestly never seen Hestia angry..." Kingsly said.

**Hestia was pissed. Harry was familiar with this attitude, Witches and Wizards were always shocked about how little Harry's 'family' cares.**

Harry got some sad glances, which he paid no attention to

**Harry says it doesn't matter, Hestia says 'Don't they realize the danger you're in? the position you hold in the anti-Voldemort movement?**

People paled. If there's an anti-Voldemort movement, then that means…

**Harry says they think he's a waste of space.**

"!"

**Dudley says he doesn't think Harry's a waste of space.**

Harrys face was in a comical, mouth hanging open, expression.

**Harry was embarrassed and said 'err…thanks, Dudley"**

"Nice choice of words Harry" Dean laughed

**Dudley mentions that Harry saved his live, and Harry modestly said it was only his soul the dementors would have taken.**

"Not the point Harry." Molly said with a small smile

**Harry figures the tea wasn't a booby trap**

"Wow."

**There was an embarrassed silence between the pair.**

Harry smiled

**Petunia burst into tears, and Hestia gave her an approving look, that changed to anger when she saw Petunia run and hug Dudley rather than Harry.**

"WHAT!" Nearly every female cried out.

**Petunia says Dudders is so sweet, saying thank you.**

"But he didn't say thank you at all!" McGonagall yelled out.

**Hestia exclaimed '****But he hasn't said thank you at all!'**

"Minnie thinks like Hestia!" The twins called out.

"Don't call me Minnie." McGonagall groaned. She really hated that nickname.

**He only said he didn't think Harry was a waste of space!**

"Yeah, but coming from him, it's like 'I Love you'" harry said

**Harry says the same thing present harry said above, about 'I love you'**

"HARRY POTTER!" The twins exclaimed.

**Harry couldn't decide to be annoyed, or laugh as Petunia clutched Dudley as if he saved Harry from a burning building.**

Molly and McGonagall huffed.

**Vernon roared "Are we going or not?" and Dedalus says yes, they are, and shook Harry's hand. Saying the hopes of the magical community rest on his shoulders.**

Harry's eyes widened.

"No presser or anything…" He mumbled.

**Hestia says goodbye, **

**Harry says he hopes everythings okay, with a glance at his aunt and cousin.**

"Why not your uncle?" Someone asked.

"He's not my real family." Harry explained. "He honestly hates me more than she does, and She's my mum's sister, I guess I can't help but care for her."

**Dudley holds his hand out to shake.**

"He's defiantly changed."

**Harry asks if the dementors gave Dudley a new personality.**

"Possible." Moody said.

**Dudley says goodbye.**

"He called you Harry!" Luna said happily, jumping up and down clapping her hands.

**Aunt Petunia said goodbye, but it wasn't a very kind, or heartwarming goodbye. She didn't even look at him.**

The book got so many glares, that Hermione started to get nervous, and put an unbreakable charm on it.

**She looked at him finally, like she wanted to say something, but she left without a word.**

"I wonder what she wanted to say…" Harry mused.

"Maybe good luck?" Ron suggested.

"Yeah..Maybe…"

"Alright, who's next?" Hermione asked, and then another orb showed up.

_Mad-Eye should read this chapter._

Alastor groaned, and then took the book.

* * *

**A/N-I'm kind of excited about this, i've gotten 0 complaints from the narks that had been attacking my stories before when the book text was normal, so i have high hopes that my story won't be deleted!**

**If you have any Questions or Comments, don't hesitate to leave a reply, or message me on here, or on Tumblr  
**

**Hopefully i'll post again soon!  
**

**Love you all**

**~Chelsea**


End file.
